1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal grooming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the grooming of animals, for example, show dogs, the animal is customarily placed on a table, the work surface of which is positioned to a convenient height for working on the animal. The animal is restrained by a tether. The tether has a noose at one end which is placed over the animal's head and tightened around its neck. The other end of the tether is attached to the arm of a grooming post fastened on the edge of the table.
Should the animal jump or be pushed off the elevated table while restrained by the noose, injury to the animal is almost certain. Depending on the size of the animal, strangulation may result. Given the cost of breeding, maintaining, and showing prize animals, this hazard is most serious in nature.